eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Teachings of Master Wu (House Item)
| altname =Teachings of Master Wu| }} Book Text A simple compendium of writings inked by Wu the Enlightened, known during his days on Norrath as Master Wu. The most priceless of treasures are not found in the depths of the earth but in the depths of the soul. They are not taken from the dragon's hoard or the tyrant's treasury, but are rescued from the chaos of one's consciousness. You will not find them in the pockets of costly apparel or in the settings of opulent jewelry but in the perfection of the balanced mind and body. Pure inner tranquility cannot be bought at any price. It is not granted at birth. It is not granted with age. It is cultivated, it is nurtured. It cannot be bartered, but it can be taught. It cannot be taken, but it can be given. The greatest gift one can give is the knowledge and direction in which one can attain inner peace. A master of inner tranquility is steadfast, unshaken. As a castle's tower stands against the howling tempests and raging storms, so too does the master stand against the seen and unseen chaos that whirls around him. Though the winds and rain and bolts of thunder tear across its stone surface, the tower does not shake nor shrink from the turbulence. So too does the master stand firm against the furious tumult. To an enlightened being there is not War, only Peace. There is no Chaos, only Order. There is no Emotion, only Balance. There is no Turmoil, only Harmony. There is no Mayhem, only Serenity. There is only Tranquility. The Goddess of Peace, Quellious, is the source of all tranquility. It is from her that all serenity flows. Her gift resides in all creation, but very few know how to truly touch that power inside one's soul. To worship her through peaceful meditations and in-depth pursuits of knowledge is to awaken her soft glowing light within your spirit. Aggression and Anger are the mortal enemies of the Enlightened. They must be avoided at all cost. They trip the mind and let slip control. Actions become hasty, thoughts become irrational. The body and spirits fall out of balance. Peace and Calm are the conquerors of Aggression and Anger. They banish these emotions, restoring balance so that one may fully gain the enlightenment of Tranquil. An enlightened being must reserve combat as a means of absolute last resort in resolving a conflict with an aggressor. Seek not such conflict, but avoid it. If it cannot be avoided, reason with it. If it cannot be reasoned with, depart from it. If you cannot depart from it, subdue it. If you cannot subdue it to allow for escape, and your life or the lives of innocents are put in jeopardy, then, and only then do you resolve the conflict through martial combat An Enlightened being must shun the weapons of war. The edged blades of swords and the piercing points of daggers exist only to cause bloodshed and death, a practice abhorred by the seekers of tranquility. It is permissible to use simple staves or blunt objects to aid in one's self defense in a dire situation, but one must never seek the occasion to put such an object to use. Meditation leads to peace. Peace leads to Serenity. Serenity leads to Tranquility. Tranquility brings Enlightenment. Credits